


Fear Takes Over Mind

by Anonymous



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: For a Friend, Gen, Omorashi, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:08:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29795154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Mono hates mannequins. Mono also has a weak bladder. Hooray.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: anonymous





	Fear Takes Over Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Requested from a friend. Here you go. 
> 
> Please don't read if you are uncomfortable with these types of subjects. If you're ok with it: enjoy. :-)
> 
> Not proofread. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes!  
> \---
> 
> Omocute, not really omorashi.

With each disturbing creak and crackle, Mono bit his cheek and pushed on. Fear was nothing to him! He's already seen the teacher, how bad could a stupid hospital be? 

Clearly Mono didn't think this through. By the time he passed the first room, he was already feeling the fear clench his heart. Mannequins were one of his biggest fears. Their dull, soulless eyes and their cold plasticy skin never failed to turn Mono into a shaking mess. 

His clammy hands clutched the flashlight as he hesitantly made his way through the winding hallways. The occasional flicker of the dying lights didn't help either. He was already fairly shaken up after all the demonic mannequin hands came reaching out to grab him from the walls. 

'I hope I don't have to deal with any of this next room,' Mono thought to himself. His feet slapped against the cool tile floor as he made his way through. Then, he heard the loud crackling sounds of a mannequin. What?! As he turned around, he was face to face with a crawling monster. It froze in place as he shined his light upon it. Like a cruel game of Statues. 

Mono jumped back with a small cry. He didn't dare to move. When he realized he had to get out of there, he slowly stepped backwards. His back met with the front of a stack of file cabinets. Mono thought for a second. Eventually, an idea popped into his head. 'Ok, ok. So I will quickly climb up the handles of this and just…. Hope I don't get killed,' and so the plan was set. Mono kept his light trained on the figure before he whipped around and scurried up the file cabinet. 

The ferocious sounds of the plastic clashing together mingled with the frantic metal clangs of Mono climbing. Fear pulsed through his veins as he shot himself through the tiny vent like hole in the wall. He tumbled and skittered across the tiled floor with a pained grunt. As he landed, the oh-so familiar feeling of desperation hit. For context, Mono was never a necessarily brave kid. He frequently popped out of situations that caused mild discomfort to him. This led to the issue of having a weak bladder when it came to fear. 

However, Mono sucked in a breath and pushed himself up, ignoring the sudden pulse in his bladder. He made his way across the room, staring warily at the mangled mannequin sitting in a wheelchair in front of him. Of course. Now he has to get that chair to get out of that room. 

Curse his luck. 

The boy closed his eyes tightly and swallowed back his fear. He hobbled over to the switch and turned it off. The room went pitch dark. Mono stalked over to the previously sitting monster only for it to come chasing after him. In a terrible harmony of heavy breathing and screeching metal the lights were flicked on. Mono, from under his bag, stared wide-eyed at how close the thing was to him. One small mistake and he could've been dead. 

He crept by the figure and walked carefully to the rusted wheelchair. After pushing it over, he hopped on top and walked through the door's broken windows. The sight he was met with when he jumped down made his heart drop. Rows upon rows of horrifying creatures stood before him, all standing like statues. Mono didn't know what to do. He flicked his trusty flashlight on and trudged forward, the feeling in his bladder worsening with each glance at the disturbing mannequins. 

His limbs went numb with pure terror as he flashed his light into the abyss of monsters. Mono made a run for it, flashing the light around wildly. Mannequins of all sizes surrounded the poor boy. Unfortunately his efforts were faulty and he squealed when a plastic hand wrapped around his waist. That was the final straw as he screamed in pure fear. His violent squirming and shrieking shocked the monsters. But the squirming wasn't the only thing that startled them. 

Mono's bladder completely let go. It was silent apart from the hissing of piss dripping down his legs. Mono's legs twitched and flailed as his pants were soaked in urine. He was trembling violently in the monster's tight grasp. The mannequin that was holding the boy dropped him as pee dripped onto it's foot. His eyes shot open as his body hit the floor and his puddle of pee. 

He grabbed his flashlight and bolted for the exit. The mannequins popped back into their usual terrifying self when Mono started whimpering as he ran. After what felt like hours, he finally slid into the safe room, the mannequins hands clawing at him from the wooden barrier. He was drenched, terrified, and humiliated. Mono let out a couple of heaving breaths. He took off his brown jacket and looked at it's back with a disgusted look. Of course he got his own piss everywhere. Disgusting. Mono clenched his teeth and held back his tears and kept going. He had a job to do. 

_____

Finally! Mono stumbled over to his friend with a gasp. "You're okay!" Mono breathed. Six turned with a cocked brow. "Take this, it'll help," Mono slid the key over to her. She nodded and got herself out as if it didn't take Mono an hour to help her. 

Mono noticed her nose scrunched in mild disgust. "What's wrong, friend?" He tilted his head in confusion. Six shook her head and pointed down at the wet spot on his pants. Mono's face went crimson under his bag. "O...Oh. Yeah. Um. I had some difficulties with the mannequin room. No biggie." 

She only bared her teeth and trudged along, shaking her head. Leaving Mono with a hurt ego and wet pants.

**Author's Note:**

> ALSO: I'm open to requests. I'll do practically anything. However, I will not write Six x Mono. 
> 
> I'm okay with everything else though! Feel free to request anything.


End file.
